


Fvck Someone

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Song: Fvck Somebody (The Wrecks)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: Look it is a Dean fic inspired heavily by Fvck Somebody by The Wrecks. Dean stops hunting like the two of you wanted. You wanted that right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 2





	Fvck Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fvck Somebody by The Wrecks more towards the music video (which is amazing). I listened to it like 5,000 times while writing this. 10/10 on the song

Dean Winchester looked like trouble when he blew into your life. All your friends said he would rob you blind. None of them trusted him at all. They all said he would break your heart. They never believed he could be faithful.

To the horror of your friends, the two of you got serious. He told you all about hunting and his wishes to open a mechanic shop one day. You told him about all your dreams and hopes. The deeper in love the two of you fell, the more Dean would talk about his desire to stop hunting. Then one day he did.

The two of you could have one cutest couple. Everything was exactly perfect. It was like a fairytale. You were enjoying every moment. Life was settled. It was a day in, day out normal. It was fine, completely and utterly fine. It was fine that the two of you moved in together. It was fine that Dean was with you so often. It was fine that he ended up working at a mechanic shop and not opening his own. It was fine that the two of you hung out with your friends. It was fine that they were wrong about him. It was fine that you were bored. It was fine that you felt nothing about Dean. It was fine.

You had heard of people just falling out of love for no reason. You also knew that was a lie, until it happened to you. Your life was falling into a white picket fence, 2.5 kids. Yet your mind was screaming life was too short. You needed an out! You would have broken up with Dean, but he had given up hunting and his past life for you. For the first time you wished that your friends had been right. You wished he would steal from you. You wished he would cheat with anyone. You wanted him to give you a reason to dump him. Yet he insisted on being the perfect boyfriend and you were stuck.

You came home and put on that I love my boring life smile. “Dean, honey.” You called.

You felt a pang of guilt at the instant relief of Dean not answering you. You breathed deeply and thought about your life when Dean was just a few random fun nights . You missed those days. You could use an escape. You heard Dean’s key in the lock and your mind screamed for you to hide. So despite it being rude, you did. 

“It’s just so settled. The only way forward seems to be to marry her.” Dean said into his phone.

Your heart was sinking. Settling down with him seemed like such a downgrade to your life. You were just thankful Dean hadn’t found you. “Well Sam I can’t leave. She has opened her life to me and I am just supposed to say I got bored. I told her that I wanted a way out of hunting. She helped me make a life beyond hunting and I can not just tell her ‘No thanks, I am bored.’ That would be unthinkable.” Dean shouted at his phone.

Your heart soared. You could finally get him out. You came out of hiding. “One, sorry for eavesdropping. Two thank goodness you feel that way, because I feel the same. Three, tell Sam hi and that you will see him soon.”

Dean looked shocked and relieved. He repeated your words to Sam, and packed quickly. The best hug the two of you shared was the goodbye hug he gave you on his way out. “If you ever need a good night, call me.” You told him.

“Will do.” 

“Just no marriage.”

“Ditto.”

The two of you laughed. The true relief of not being bound to a path that would drain both of you. 


End file.
